clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handler
PH (full name Puffle Handler) is one of the few agents in Elite Penguin Force who teaches your penguin to use Elite Puffles abilities. She also teaches you to feed, care, and play with your puffle. PH is a female, even though in Elite Penguin Force she was pink. She only talks to you about puffles. Puffle Handler became a mascot at the Puffle Party 2012 and was on Club Penguin Island when Australia Day was happening on Club Penguin. She's the only penguin with 2 letters in her name. You can get a stamp for meeting her. Character from DS Games right|158px|thumb|Agent PH, as seen in DS games. Agent PH is an EPF Agent who trains you in Elite Penguin Force to handle Elite Puffles. She appears in several missions, at congratulations party, and Gadget Room. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, one of the elite puffles. She trains you with her special puffles and shows you what to do. Role in the EPF PH plays no role in the EPF online. She never sends messages, has never given a field-op, and was not captured during Operation: Blackout. It seems she is now busy running the pet shop. Meaning for PH PH stands for "Puffle Handler". She handles and trains puffles to do special things, and teaches you how to get them to do it youself. Trivia *In EPF Mission 2, PH gives you a Puffle Whistle that lets you summon Elite Puffles anywhere on island. *She used to wear a Puffle trainer hat and Puffle Whistle before the Wilderness Expedition in 2010. *According to Elite Penguin Force, she has an Australian accent. *She likes to yodel. *PH's favorite music is classical. * Club Penguin Team confirmed that she will make her first appearance during Puffle Party 2012. *She is responsible for construction for the Puffle Party 2012. *She changed her look in 2011. *In 2011, producers asked for names for PH, meaning PH won't always be PH. *If you look closely at her 2011 look, she has eyelashes like DJ Cadence and Dot. * She is one of the only penguins with freckles, like Aunt Arctic *, PH was a pink penguin, but when she discovered Brown Puffles during the Wilderness Expedition, she changed her color to Brown. *In a meeting with Aunt Arctic during Holiday Party 2011, she played riddles with penguins and revealed that PH eats O-Berrys. This also can be confirmed in a quote when she is in the Pizza Parlor, which she says she's eating an O-Berry Pizza. However, Rookie says that O-Berries are very sour. *A glitch when penguins put her player card from the new Buddy List an Aqua colored penguin would appear and it would never load. *She is the second penguin with less than 4 letters in her username, first being Dot. *She loves brown puffles, according to the Club Penguin Magazine. Before Brown Puffles were found, she used to love Red Puffles. *Her name is different in every language. In English and German, PH (in DS game, she is called PP in German), in Spanish EP, in Portuguese TP and in French DP. *Strangely, on the French Servers her name is DP, which is the initials for Dancing Penguin. *PH made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, she is the most likely to make a major puffle discovery. * In an email from Club Penguin, It stated that PH had found a "Tiger Puffle". It is possible it is a Cat Puffle. Gallery PH's In-game Avatar PH_in_game_avatarD.PNG|PH in-game. PH's Player Card PH's Player Card.png|PH Player card. PH on buddy list Screenshot 503.png|PH in a buddy list. Screenshot 501.png|PH when online. PH while Offline.png|PH while Offline Background PH Giveaway Background paper.png|PH's first background. PH%27s_Stamp.png|PH Stamp PH's Signature Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. PH Spotted PH in game avatar.PNG|PH in game Sneak peek. Ph4.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph5.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph2.png|PH spotted whilst player card open. PH1.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 497.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH At Midnight.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Sreenshot24.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH4.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH3.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH2.jpg|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH1.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 519.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ace.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Gogogog.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. ph22.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phagain.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Tubes.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phpool.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into Pet Shop." PuffleHandler5.png|PH calling puffles to eat PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff) in video where asked what can be PH's name. Blog_111013.jpg|PH in her old suit. PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3RD Look, this will be costume she wears at Puffle Party. Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles. Screenshot 297.png|PH in ask P.H. Screenshot 355.png|PH in Puffle Party Video. PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planing Puffle Party preparatives happy77_meets_PH.jpg|Happy77 meeting Puffle Handler blog_120314.jpg|Puffle Handler Pictures. PH Feeding 2012.png|PH's current suit. PH's Stamp.png|PH's current stamp PH and Puffles.png|Puffles playing with PH. PH Toy.jpg|PH's series 16 plush toy. 567px-Agent_Puffle_Handler_News1-472x500.png|PH in her old look PH Puffle Card.PNG PH Squished.png Others PH Glitch.jpg|A glitch. Pantallazo.png|Protobot with PH player card See Also *Puffle *Puffle Party *Operation Blackout Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:PH Category:Meetable Character Category:2012